


Sick

by TotallyRadioactive15



Series: #Ballum - Fluff [5]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Illness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15
Summary: Callum is sick, but doesn't want to burden Ben so covers it up
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: #Ballum - Fluff [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602898
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend @lou_flaherty on Twitter for the request!

'Are you okay?' Ben asked looking over at Callum who had removed his arm from around Ben's shoulder   
'What? Oh yeah, yeah I'm fine.. I'm just going to get a drink.. a Drink Ben.. Do you want one?' Callum asked he could feel his head pouding and he suddenly felt very hot

'No thanks' Ben said, he pulled his arm from around Callum's waist as the taller man got up and walked to the kitchen. He turned his back to Ben as he reached for a glass and filled it with water before taking a long sip. He looked over to Ben who was still ingrossed in the film they where watching, concentrating on the subtitles. He opened one of the top cupboards hunting for some painkillers, taking two and swallowing them down with the water. 

He stubbled backwards leaning on the counter as he tried to massage his head hoping to soothe his headache. 

He slowly walked back towards Ben stopping in front of him, he put his glass on the coffee table in front of them and then touched Ben's knee to get his attention. 

'Ben... Can I open the window?' He asked pointing to wards the window   
'Yeah, thats fine' Ben told him smiling as Callum walked over to the window, he pushed the curtain over to one side so he could push open the window.   
Before walking back towards the the sofa and sitting down.   
He felt the breeze start to flow into he room making him feel a little better, he placed his arm around the back of the sofa letting Ben snuggle back into his side.

***

He woke up suddenly feeling sick, sweat had pooled on his forhead and his t-shirt stuck to his chest. He pulled himself up from the bed and stumbled to the bathroom, shutting the door before he threw up in the toliet. He curled his legs around sitting on the floor as he pressed his head against the cool toliet seat as he breathed in and out heavily.

After a while he pulled himself up from the floor flushed the chain and cleaned his teeth, before heading back to bed. He took of his t-shirt and chucked it into the washing bin before sliding back into the bed, feeling the cool sheets against his naked chest. 

Ben rolled over pressing his hand to the middle of Callum's chest and pulled himself up so he could look down at the older man. 

'Where did ya go?' Ben asked   
'Oh er… Just remembered we left the window open, just wanted shut it' Callum mumbled smiling at Ben. Ben nodded his head slowly before settling back down to sleep. 

Callum should have told him then, its not like he was seriously ill he thought he probably had caught a bug or something but Ben was dealing with so much what with Dennis, His dad and of course his hearing, he was the one who was meant to be looking after Ben not the other way round. nope he would just get on with it. 

***

It was only when Callum collapsed in the Vic the next day after he had gone to have a drink with Mick did he realise one he probably should be at home resting and two he should have probably told Ben that he was ill. 

'I'm fine Mick, fine... I just got a little light headed for a moment' Callum told him as he pulled himself up from the sofa upstairs Mick had managed to drag him up too. 

'You don't look fine halfway... here drink this' He said pushing a glass of water into his hand   
'Like I said just a little light headed that's all... I'll be fine in a moment' Callum told wincing as the pounding of his headache was back 

'I've texted Ben, from your phone he should be here in a moment' Mick told him as he watched Callum take a sip of water. 

He tried to get up but was pushed back down by Mick, good thing too because he suddenly felt very dizzy again. 

'Mick! Mick! where is he?' Ben's voice cried out as he walked up the stairs to the living space.   
'In here' Mick called out looking at Callum who gave him a look  
'Oh yeah' He said and got up, walking to the door and showing Ben in the room. 

He rushed over to Callum, falling to his knees as he ran his fingers through Callum's sweaty hair  
'I'm fine Ben' Callum told him 

'Your not fine... I knew something was up, you've been acting odd for the last couple of days, for somebody who always complains that he's cold, its a miracle you haven't frozen to death with the amount of times you've left the window open, and the fact that you keep running to the bathroom, changing your clothes and brushing your teeth... If I didn't think you where ill I would have sworn you where getting your leg over somewhere else with someone else' Ben told him, smiling when Callum gave him a smile.   
Callum sighed.

'Sorry... I just didn't want to bother you... you've got enough going on at the moment you don't need to be worrying about me' Callum said slowly so Ben could keep up. 

'But that's my job, you always look after me, specially now I wouldn't have been able to get through all of this without you darling, but now you need to step back and allow me to take care of you.. got it' Ben told him using his authoritive voice that caused Callum to laugh 

'Yes babe' Callum whispered as he took another sip of his water. 

****

Ben was in the kitchen, he had found a tray from one of Callum's many cupboards and was now placing a bowl of chicken soup in the middle, along with some plan crackers, a glass of water and a smaller one of orange juice.   
He carefully picked up the tray and walked to the bedroom. Callum was laying in bed, they had stripped off the winter duvet and instead Ben had brought over a thinner one from the Mitchell's to cover his man so he wouldn't get too hot. 

He placed the tray over Callum's legs, picking up the glasses and placing them on the bedside table as he didn't want the to spill. He then picked up the book and got into bed himself.

Callum looked down at the soup   
'What you want me to feed it to you as well darling?' Ben asked as he leant over to pick up the spoon.   
'No, No I'm fine.... Did you make this?' He asked raising his eyebrow

'Yeah?' Ben said trying not to blow his cover  
Callum looked at him again giving him the eye

'Of course I didn't… its from the café, I just put it in a bowl' Ben told him causing them both to laugh. 

Callum feeling a bit better picked up a cracker, broke a piece off and ducked it in the soup, as Ben got comfortable opening the book and started to read out loud. 

Ben had started this the previous evening and Callum had wondered why, Ben had explained that when Lexi was ill she would insist he sit with her on the bed and read one of the harry potter books so Callum was getting the full reading treatment too. 

After a while he noticed that Callum had fallen asleep, he took the tray off of his lap and quickly placed it in the kitchen before puling the duvet up over the older man. 

He pressed a kiss to his forehead and got into the bed next to him. He made a vow to himself to be more observant when it came to Callum he didn't want Callum to think he was a burden, he decided when he was better he would explain to Callum that there relationship went both ways Callum could look after Ben when he needed it and Ben, Callum.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, locations or storylines used all rights go to BBC and EastEnders.


End file.
